grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marky Keats
The Z-List celebrity who ended up dating much to his objection Shelly McIntyre. Early Life Born in Essex, Marky relied on his looks and his personality to get him through life. Never having a serious job, he soon enough became a reality celebrity and was soon known as the all-time Z-List celebrity as he had no recognisable talent besides his looks and was on every low rent reality, competition show going. He managed to get a flock of female fans who adored him. He also gained a reputation of being a ladies man and a serial dater never knowing to actually commit. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as a citizen. Marky is among those being auctioned of at the Town Hall for an available bachelor as part of an attempt to raise money to help in the fight against cancer. He is really liked by Shelly McIntyre who ever since he had been on TV she had a major crush on. She tries to bid on him. Due to her size of being overweight, Marky is repulsed by this and tries to bid on himself as well as Bonnie Shelly who he clearly has a thing for tries to bid on him. He soon loses to Shelly who gets him as a date and is very excited. Marky ends up going on the date with Shelly which as everyone who won the date at the La Vista restaurant at the same time with everyone coming in to observe as they knew the time and day. Marky is seen being very rude to Shelly. Taking the mickey out of her weight saying she can't have anything to eat and being very disrespectful to her. He ended up getting thrown a menu on top of his head by Sammella Washington and seeing the ill way he treated Shelly, Joe Adams comes into the rescue saying he'll continue the date with her and told Marky to get lost. Marky thinks he won't have to pay as those who were part of auction were given exemption but due to him abandoning effectively the meal and acting so disgracefully he has to pay. He ends up also being pushed to the floor by Lance Viccano as he left the restaurant in anger. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 3 Marriageathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Joe Adams and Shelly McIntrye are in a relationship but Shelly, who is larger than Joe and always conscientious about her weight feels Joe doesn’t love her when he refuses to propose to her following Nigel’s offer. This leads her to fall for Marky Keats, the z-list celebrity she bid in the charity auction to date with £50,000 but all she got was verbal abuse from him about her weight before Joe rescued her and finished of the charity date with her. Marky claims he now loves Shelly and wants to marry her. She accepts much to Joe’s deep sadness as when he sees them kissing, he runs away heartbroken that Shelly doesn’t love him. Nanny Prescot with Kevin Davis help pleads for Nigel to remove the offer which he doesn’t. Kevin wants Kevin to do the weddings but he refuses as he and Nanny Prescot feel in Nigel’s attempt to promote the institution of marriage, he made it a mockery forcing people to only get married for monetary benefit. Nigel decides to ordain himself online and then perform all the marriage at his house. Releasing this, Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Joe Adams, Devon with the help of a sofa and Harvey Robinson pulling the sofa race Nigel to his massive house and gets there just in time perform he performs the mass weddings. Joe and Marky have it out with words as Joe reveals he did not propose to Shelly for fear she would believe he was marrying her for money and not for love as he truly loves her. Marky tries to twist Joe’s sentiments but soon enough it is revealed he never loved Shelly and only wanted the money. Shelly after a while chooses Joe and the two kiss and make up as Joe reveals they are officially engaged but won’t be getting married until Nigel’s offer runs out. Nanny Prescot soon declares somewhat misleading to those there that there is no incentive. This isn’t really true but before Nigel can clarify the couple all leave.